On Fire
by kris-tenn
Summary: Katie's life is screwed up. Her long-time crush has been taken by one of the most popular girls, her best friend, Summer is soon going to be taken by one of the most popular guys, one friend is depressed, one is gone. A new girl moves in. Will they become
1. So much more than empty conversations

A/N: Hey! This is my new story, and hopefully it will be successful!

I would like to thank two people for this story!

Jonathan Howell and Sheldon Manning!

Anyone who knows me would wonder why I chose those two people to thank, so this is the reason why!

They are like, exactly like Zack and Freddy. Sheldon, like Freddy, is the class-clown and bad ass, getting any girl he wants.

Jonathan is more reserved; like Zack, quiet and the good guy, who could also get any girl (ESPECIALLY ME!!!)

They're also best friends, sparking my intrest for this story, because I know of the fights and what not they get into, so I can relate them to R/L :)

Anyways, on with the fic!

OH

PS: This may seem like a mary-sue at the beginning, but it isn't. Skylar comes out as a very hateable character in the end, despite her sweetness and perfectness in the beginning! So PLEASE read on! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the personalities of Zack and Freddy, because I drew them from two guys that I have known since the fifth grade. I don't own any of the characters of school of rock, or the movie, sad to say!

I am not getting any profit whatsoever for this fic so **_PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!_**

* * *

Skylar walked up the dark, asphalt pavement to her new school.

_I'll be lucky if I get through this day without crying_. She thought. She missed all of her friends back at Clarenville Middle School, especially her best friends, Alexa and Kayla, and her boyfriend, Jonathan. (AN: hehe, yah, I used his name :P)

Putting her mitten-hands in her pockets, and taking a deep breath of the crisp December air, she stepped off the asphalt and onto the concrete steps of Horace Green Jr. High.

* * *

Katie sat at her desk in her classroom, while her teacher, Mr. Organ took attendance. While she was waiting for him to finish, she couldn't help but look over to see what Zack was doing..... and the girl that sat on the other side of him (not to mention his girlfriend), Eleni Jones. Eleni was a nice girl, she was pretty and smart, she was also best friends with one of the most hated girls, not to mention popular and powerful in her grade, Michelle, but Katie still hated her. She was the one always with Zack, always doing everything with him that Katie wanted to do with him.

I should get over him. I don't need him.... Even though I think of him night and day, and all my friends know I like him

Sighing, she looked over at her best friend, Summer Hathaway. Summer had changed a lot since "Mr. S" came and taught them what it was really like to be in a band. (A/N:lol, I know that sounds corny, but its all that I can think of!!) She had changed so much that she was now flirting with Patrick, a guy that had moved in in sixth grade...someone Summer had been great friends with, but she ditched him for Katie.

_Guess its my turn to get ditched._ Katie thought sunken-heartedly.

_Dear Box,_

_My life is so freaking screwed up!_

_The guy I have liked for the last three years is going out with a girl that knows nothing about him, my best friend is to busy flirting with Patrick to notice that I need her now, my other best friend just moved away, and my "Other best friend" (translation: Very annoying and I think she's depressed, but won't talk to me or summer about anything without blowing up in our faces) is too "Sick" to come to school._

_I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it._

_-Katie_

Katie folded the small piece of paper and put it in the smallest pocket of her backpack until she got home.

* * *

OK!! How do you like the first chappie? R&R!

Tell me what you think!

If you flame, beware!


	2. Author's Note

Hey people!

This is just an A/N, sorry! :(

Um, I'm just anuthor's noting because I AM going to write more, but I have a party tonight, so I can't write any now, plus, tomorrow is SATURDAY!!! :D thang god... anyhoo, I will write an update tomorrow, so you better read it and review it!

Oh, and I promise, promise, promise it will be a long chapter!

Many Moochas,

kristen


	3. Filled with empty words

AN: YAY! I got back from my Party and decided to write more!! Don't you love me?? (you better!)

ERR I am so freaking jealous of Alysha....

Anyone who wants to hear my little story about being jealous of her email )

Alrighteh! Onn with the storeee!!!

* * *

Skylar had finally entered the school and was currently standing outside the door of her new classroom with the vice-principal, Mrs. Windsor. Although she wasn't really that Christian, and didn't pray or go to church that often, she said a small silent prayer. _What the hell, I might as well give it a try._

_Dear God,_

_Listen, I know I don't pray that often, or even go to church, but if you could just bless me this one time, I will be grateful to you forever. Please help me in my new town and school, help me to have enough courage to make new friends and not to be too shy._

_Amen._

"Are you ready, Skylar?" Ms. Windsor said, shaking Skylar out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Oh, um, yah." She said shakily, and muttered "Here we go" Ms. Windsor pushed the door open, walked in and held it open for Skylar, who walked in hesitantly behind her, clenching her fists tight, feeling the rage burn inside of her towards her parents, and all of the kids in this classroom. They were all chatting and laughing like they have been friends since kindergarten (which most of them were, except for Zack and Freddy, who had moved in the fourth grade... but they were still best friends with the rest of them.). She could barely stand to see that. As her eyes slowly started to well up with tears, she could hear Mrs. Windsor and Mr. Organ talking in the background about what modules she would be in, what some of her marks were in her old school, and weather she would take French, Latin, and Spanish or not.(A/N: I don't know if you people know what this stuff means so:

7-day cycle: Like, when you don't go by Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Etc, you go by day 1, day 2, day 3, Etc.

Modules: Classes that you have for an hour 5 times a cycle that are a lot funner that regular clases. They're like hobby classes. The ones that are at my school are: Home Ec, Drama, Art, Production Technology 8 and Communication Technology 7

French, Latin, and Spanish: I don't know about in your school, but in my school, if you haven't done French (the only language we learn in our school) before in your schooling, and you're not in grade four, then you don't have to do French if you don't want to. You go to enrichment classes instead.)

She looked around at all of the people staring at her, and looked back at them one by one.

_They all look so nice... well presented... and smart.... Except that girl sitting next the the dark-haired guy in front of the guy with spiked hair... She looks like a ditz, And her friend that sits next to her does too._

"Why don't you tell them a little about yourself, Skylar?" Mr. Organ said in a very commanding, yet nice voice.

"um.. alright...

um... my name is Skylar Newburry, I'm 13.. well... duh.

Um, I have a twin sister, who is only five minutes older than me, but shes in grade nine, so she goes to HGH.

Uh... I like to play Guitar.. and Trumpet... and I sing." She felt her voice crack a little, and trying as hard as she could to hold back tears, she continued.

"I like the bands Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin and Switchfoot.... My favorite color is orange, and I have a dog named Tramp." Letting out a deep sigh of relief, she looked around at the class who were all looking at her like she had three heads or something.

"Any Questions for Skylar?" Mr. Organ asked, in his still demanding but nice voice.

A few people raised their hands. A girl with dark hair, the boy sitting next to her, and the boy in back of him. Skylar also noticed that the two ditzy girls were trying to get Mr. Organ's attention. He answered the girl sitting next to the boy with dark hair first. "Eleni?" he asked.

_EleniDitz Number one. _Skylar made a mental note of this.

"Like, um, like , how is your sister like, in grade nine, and you're in grade eight... is she like, a like nerd or whatever?

"um, no, I was born on December 31st at 11:58 PM and she was born on January 1st at 12:03 AM. So... according to the school policies, shes supposed to be a year ahead of me, and my parents didn't hold her back a year with me." Skylar explained as plainly as she could... hoping that Ditz # 1 could understand what she was talking about, Which she obiously did, because she answered with "Oh! Awe-Some-O-Poss-ume!", which triggered the girls to the far left of her to roll their eyes and scorn to themselves.

Ms. Windsor answered the next hand, which was Ditz # 2's, whose name turned out to be Michelle, and Skylar, again made a mental note of that.

"Like, umm.... What's your sister's name?"

"Sarah"

"Oh! And also, do you have a hott brother??"

"uhh.." Skylar looked around awkwardly.. "I don't tend to check my brother out."

_And even if I did, I doubt that he would go out with a ditzy slut like you! _, she thought.

There was only one question left, and it went to the dark-haired guy

"Zack?" Mr Organ said

_mm...Zack... he's really yummy... really hott eyes and hair... _

"Um, welcome to HGM, and um, did you play in a band at your old school?"

Skylar's face lit up at this.

"Yeah!" she answered excitedly "My Boyfriend, Best friends, Thomas, Alexa, Kayla and my Sister and I had a band. I played backup guitar and backup vocals.... Some trumpet if the song needed it, but that was only one song."

"Awesome" Zack replied.

"Alright!" Mr Organ said, "Uh... Skylar, you can take this extra desk here" he said, picking up a desk from the front of the room... it was stained with markers, and had initials carved into it, but it was the only free desk in the classroom, so it would have to make due. "and sit right in between Marissa and Katie there!" Mr. Organ pointed to a vacant area in back of Katie, in front of Marissa, and right next to the heater and window. "perfect!" she replied, and pushed the desk into her new spot and started taking out all of her school supplies and arranged her desk neatly.

* * *

How was that for more on skylar? I'm probly going to write on Katie or Zack next... or maybe Eleni! (Lol, Dits # 1! :P) 


	4. And You're on Fire When He's Near You

AN: I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, a month..

I had major writer's block

But I am recovered!! Even though my lips are chapped. It hurts.

JON AND ALYSHA ARE STILL TOGETHER!! ERRR!!! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!! IT HAS BEEN 27 (COUNT EM 27) DAYS THAT THEY HAVE BEEN TOGETHER, AND I AM STILL REALLY REALLY JEALOUS!! cools off

Phew. I'm ok…. Just a little peeved.

Anyhoo, on with the story.

_Poor Skylar_ Katie thought as she doodled "Katie Loves Zack" Lightly over her notebook. She quickly flipped her pencil over and erased it before Skylar could see it._ I would hate to move away from my friends, from all I've even known… since ever. That would suck. _

"ALRIGHT" said Mr. Organ. Mr. Organ was everyone's favorite teacher. He was well respected, and a good teacher at the same time. Everyone looked up to him.

One of Katie's favorite things about his classes was how everything related to life. He always had a story to go along with his lessons.

Mr. Organ's Class today was about heroism, and how it related to real life. In one story, 38 people saw a murder, and Never reported it until it was over, and in one, a stranger donated a kidney to someone that was about to die.

_All respects to mr. Organ, but this is getting sooo boring._

_Why does Zack have to be with Eleni?! Its so unfair. Like, she knows nothing about him._

_She dosen't know that his favorite book is Eargorn, that he read the five Harry Potter Books in a week, that he hates the fact that his parents are separated, and he hates his moms boyfriend, she dosen't know that his eyes are blue, but a little grey, she dosen't know that he wanted to be 6 feet by the time he was 13, she dosen't know that he has a baby sister in Labrador, that he was obsessed with my best friend, Marissa in grade six, and his best friends in Grade six were Me, Summer, Patrick and Robert._

"what!?" Katie jolted from her thoughts when she felt Summer continuously poking her

"Ask Mr. Organ to go to the Canteen" Summer said.

Kaite rolled her eyes. Every third week, Summer, Zack, Thomas and herself were in the canteen,(AN: where you but candy and that kind of stuff) and out of the three of them that were in Mr. Organ's Class, Katie was the only one who had the guts to ask Mr. Organ to go to the Canteen. After asking permission and going next door to get Thomas, the four of them were off to the canteen. _The only reason I even like this job is being Close to Zack for an entire week. _Katie thought, smiling to herself

_HOLY CRAP!! It is soo obvious that Katie likes Zack!! I wish she would just put him out of the misery of being with Eleni and tell him that she likes him already!!_

Summer Rolled her eyes as she thought of how badly Eleni sucks up to Zack. _She only likes him because he's hot, and he only goes out with her because she likes him! They should break up! Its stupid!  
__  
_

Ok, that was an incredibly Short and Crapola-y chapter, but hey, you can't blame me. I suck out loud to begin with. And this is a very difficult time in the story to be having major events happen. OMG!! I just got another idea!! And its awesome! And its going to be in the next chapter!! So you better Review or else!!


End file.
